


To Transfigure a Mouse

by SavetheOwls



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Ashton Calum And Michael aren’t really in this, Hufflepuff!Andy, I just kinda think the story is cute, I promise to explain, Luke is a struggling Ravenclaw, M/M, andy and Luke have had crushes on each other for a long time, idk whether or not to be sorry, ravenclaw!luke, this ship doesn’t exist, this took me four years to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavetheOwls/pseuds/SavetheOwls
Summary: Luke is a struggling Ravenclaw trying to get a grip on his homework.Andy is a kind Hufflepuff who just wants to help.They both have a crush on each other.
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Andy Hurley





	To Transfigure a Mouse

**Author's Note:**

> So, I don’t know why you clicked on this, but you did, and I thank you for that. 
> 
> Really quick I do want to explain.   
> Four years ago my friend and I were fucking around on the sims. We had both made characters and were making more to fill the household. I, being the loser, I am wanted band members-they ended up being Luke Hemmings and Andy Hurley. So my friend had a mod (I think) for the Hogwarts castle so that’s where we dropped our sims.   
> Initially our sims, being the idiots they are, couldn’t find the door to the castle, so they all hung around the mailbox and just chilled. The Luke and Andy sim pretty much became best friends like this. At first, my friend and I weren’t going to do anything, but eventually we were both like “we should make them date” so we did. 
> 
> This is basically where the idea for this fic came from though. At the time I just thought it was adorable (still low key do) so I had to write it as a fic. It stayed in my draft unfinished for a long time, but now I finished it for you all to enjoy. And I hope you do.

Luke honestly has no idea how he got sorted in Ravenclaw. It’s been an honest question of his for the past five years. He’s mediocre at best in almost all his classes except for Care of Magical Creatures and Astronomy, but has also failed Potions in his first two years at Hogwarts. Although he’s pretty decent at quidditch given his position as a Ravenclaw chaser since his second year, but that has also been threatened to have it taken away with his performance in most of his classes. He also has the worst habit of being kept out of his own dormitories because he can never figure out the eagle’s riddle and usually has to wait for someone to come by and let him in. Which is why, instead of spending his Saturday afternoon in Hogsmeade with Michael, Calum, and Ashton, Luke is spending his time in the library trying to memorize as many spells as he can for Defense against the Dark Arts while trying to transfigure that stupid mouse into a teacup also while measuring out ingredients for a potion...oh yeah, there’s that essay for his History of Magic class. (He also has Herbology homework.)

Since about 7 o’clock that morning, Luke has been camped out in a little nook in the library, stacks of books covering the perimeter of the table creating a wall that blocks him from the rest of the world. Heaving out another long sigh, Luke looks over the spell and wand work one more time before looking back into the mouse’s eyes. “Okay, little mousey,” he mumbles to himself, “time to become a beautiful teacup.” However, when he waves his wand and casts the spell, instead of the mouse turning into a teacup, every book and paper flies off the table, narrowly hitting someone else in their flight. “I am so sorry!” Luke gushes, instantly standing up and grabbing the closest books and papers. “None of them hit you did they? I really am sorry.” He says again, looking over to the other student, realizing that it’s sixth year Andy Hurley, the Head Boy for Hufflepuff. He begins to feel the tips of his ears heat up when Andy smiles warmly at him.

“Don’t worry about it, Luke.” Andy says, still smiling while getting out his own wand and giving it a flick, he manages to get all of Luke’s books and papers stacked neatly once again, this time on the floor where they can’t fly around.

Luke frowns at the newly stacked books, briefly bristling over Andy’s flawless wand work. “Wait, how do you know my name?” He questions, looking back to Andy who has made himself comfortable in the other chair across the table.

Andy blinks at him. “I mean, you’re Michael and Calum’s friend right? I see you around the Hufflepuff commons room a lot.” He explains, as Luke sits back down.

“Oh.” Luke replies dumbly, giving the mouse a sunflower kernel.

“Plus, uhm, you’re one of the best chasers Ravenclaw has had in awhile.” Andy adds in almost a whisper.

Luke tries to ignore it when the heat moves through the rest of his ears. “Oh, thanks but I’m really not that good.”

Andy raises an eyebrow and gives Luke a look that suggests he doesn’t believe that statement. “Anyway, I overheard Michael, Ashton, and Calum talking about how you were spending the day here and I thought you’d might like something to eat.” He says, placing a bundle on the table.

“You didn’t have to do that.” Luke says at the same time his stomach makes a loud unnatural sound. Andy only gives him a smile as he pushes the bundle closer to Luke. “Thank you so much.” Luke finally breaks, unraveling the bundle, moaning at the sight of the corned beef sandwich in front of him.

“So, how is your studying going?” Andy asks, petting the mouse when it wanders over to him.

“Let’s not mention it.” Luke answers around a bite of sandwich. “Think it’s too late to ask the sorting hat to put me in a different house?”

“The sorting hat doesn’t make mistakes, Luke.” Andy says. “There’s a reason why you’re in Ravenclaw. It just isn’t clear to you yet.”

Luke stares at Andy for a long time, finally he just settles for a dumb, “what?”

Andy just blushes and watches the mouse skitter back and forth across the table looking for more seeds. “Never mind, uhm, if you wanted, I could help you?” He offers instead.

“I would actually like that a lot.” Luke says softly, hardly able to contain his excitement. Not only will he get help for his homework, but he gets help for his homework from the boy he’s had a crush on since his first year? Yes, fucking, please. 

Andy beams at Luke’s enthusiasm as he catches the mouse from the edge of the table. “Okay then,” he starts, sitting up a little more, “starting with your transfiguration; it makes it really easy if you picture the object you’re trying to transfigure…”

——————————————

Several hours, and one almost destroyed potions classroom later, Luke sinks back into the plush sofa cushions in the Hufflepuff common room next to Andy watching his friends on the floor in front of them sort out their treasures from Honeydukes and Zonkos, with the weight of a million galleons off his shoulders. “Thanks again for all your help today.” He says softly, turning his head to find Andy already watching him. 

Andy’s eyes widen slightly at being caught, but quickly schools his features into a smile. “It’s really no problem, Luke. I’m glad we got it all done; you’re a lot smarter than you give yourself credit for.”

Cursing himself at his reheating face, Luke lifts a shoulder in a small shrug, “I guess. I just had an amazing tutor though.” Although, before he can process another thought, Luke feels a pair of lips collide softly with his. Jolting his head back, he stares at Andy who looks just as surprised as he is. 

“I’m sorry, I just-“ Andy stammers out, looking like he’s ready to bolt. 

To keep him in his place, Luke’s hand shoots out to grab the front of Andy’s sweater. “I really fucking like you,” he blurts suddenly. “I’ve had a crush on you since my first year, when I saw you in passing on the Hogwarts Express.” 

“Oh,” Andy whispers in reply. “I really like you too.” He adds. Simultaneously, they lean in to kiss again, not as shy, but just as softly as the first, only separating at the cheers of Calum and Ashton and Michael’s exasperated, “fucking finally.” 

“Go on a date with me.” Luke requests, pressing his forehead against Andy’s. “Next weekend in Hogsmeade.”

Smiling wide, Andy presses a soft kiss on Luke’s nose. “Can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats on making it to the end!!  
> I hope you guys liked it. Leave some kudos and a comment and let me know what you think! If enough people enjoyed it maybe I’ll expand on the universe/LukexAndy couple.  
>  Idk.  
>  Byyeee


End file.
